


the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry

by cascaded, snachaheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, Commander Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Love, M/M, No ALIE, Politics, Post-Apocalypse, Rewrite, Season 3, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, The 100 - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascaded/pseuds/cascaded, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snachaheda/pseuds/snachaheda
Summary: She left. After everything they had been through, she turned her back on their home.Bellamy was angry, there was no doubt about that. But he understood. He too had once tried to leave, but Clarke convinced him not to. He knew that this was a time for innovation among their people, with or without her. When Clarke was ready; she would come back. So Bellamy just stood, and watched as she disappeared into the greenery of the forest, and prayed that some day; they would meet again.But now it was time to move forward, and hope that Abby didn’t suffocate him in his sleep.To read on Wattpad: cascaded_





	1. Chapter 1

She left. After everything they had been through, she turned her back on their home.

Bellamy was angry, there was no doubt about that. But he understood. He too had once tried to leave, but Clarke convinced him not to. He knew that this was a time for innovation among their people, with or without her. When Clarke was ready; she would come back. So Bellamy just stood, and watched as she disappeared into the greenery of the forest, and prayed that some day; they would meet again.

But now it was time to move forward, and hope that Abby didn’t suffocate him in his sleep.

Once Clarke was fully engulfed by the vibrancy of greens, browns, and array of colors that made up the forest, Bellamy walked into Camp Jaha with a slump in his step. He felt no need to tell the rest of the hundred yet. Not until he told Abby; and that is exactly what Bellamy did. Except he put it on her in a way in which he thought was morally justified. He didn’t know how to tell a parent that their daughter had just killed hundreds of people with a single pull of a lever, and then decided not show her face in front of the people she rescued. It pained him to recite some of the details, but he did anyways. Abby stayed mostly silent to absorb what Bellamy was saying. Clarke had told him a lot about what had happened in the mountain, good and bad. From the food to the bone marrow, he told Abby everything he knew, except the mass genocide they had caused. He would be the one to tell her, but not today, not yet.

Abby did consider suffocating Bellamy in his sleep.

“Did you really let my daughter walk away? She doesn’t know anything about surviving down here, she will die.”

Abby was livid to say the least, if not indicated by her belligerent tone, the vein in her forehead violently pulsating did make quite a statement. They were standing inside the confined metal walls of the council room within the Ark. The hundred had only been on the ground for a few weeks, but the walls that once seemed familiar were now bland and heavy compared to the diversity of the forest. The forest was wide, and provided opportunity, and Bellamy could no longer say that about the Ark. However, the ground was now their home, and he was determined to make it work.

Abby was giving Bellamy the lecture he was anticipating. She was aggressive, and Bellamy bore all of her anger. Her voice was bouncing off the metal of the walls, and it would be difficult not to get Abby’s point; she was angry and would take it out on whoever tested her.

“Abby, I understand. I want her to come back too, but Clarke is a force of nature and will figure something out. She always does.” Bellamy sympathized with Abby.

Her daughter was on the run, any parent would be upset. In this case she had every more right to be angry, this was completely new uncharted territory to her. Internally, Bellamy was equally as upset.

“You shouldn’t have let her run away!” Abby scolded him.

Bellamy retaliated with a strong statement; “Do you think I just let her?” and they both paused to consider his statement.

“I’ll see you at the council meeting in a week, Chancellor.” Ending with that, he walked out of the room. The sound of his retreating steps echoed through the long metal corridors of the Ark.

⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆

Bellamy spent the next week around what was left of the hundred.

They all seemed to be trying to cope with everything that went on, with both the grounders and the mountain. Everyone was now a little broken. Whether or not anyone liked it, they were all family and would get through it together.

Monty, Raven, Harper, and most of the 48 from Mount Weather were traumatized from the bone marrow extraction.

Raven was stubborn as always and insisted on going back to work but Sinclair refused.

“I’m not very useful sitting around doing absolutely nothing.”

She had a nearly sassy tone in her voice, almost as if she was pouting rather than complaining. Her body was tense as she prepared for an argument. Bellamy sat on a metal stool in the corner of the tent; watching the interaction. The tent was rather small and had been made with old parachutes, with six beds lined up next to each other. The tent had barely a maximum capacity of 12 people, much less than most of the others. It was already quite crowded, with 3 patients in addition to Raven, Bellamy, and Sinclair. The tent flaps blew in the slight breeze. The flap was made of a sort of thick canvas material, painted to have a red cross on the outside, obviously done by a child. He had come into the tent to check up on everyone in recovery. Sinclair stood by the foot of Raven’s bed, which she was sitting on; as she continued to be obstinate.

“You won’t be useful running around hurting yourself either Reyes. The decision has been made and I have no doubt that you’ll be up and about in a few days.” Sinclair was always patient with Raven and now was no exception.

“That is completely unfair! I’m fine and I can work. There is always something to be done so let me do it.” Raven hid behind her fierceness, but Bellamy could read Raven better than he wanted to admit. Raven wanted to keep busy, to hide from her demons. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t in the same boat.

“Raven, I can’t clear you to work until you are better.”

“I’m not sick.”

“I didn’t say you were. Rest Raven, the radios and scraps can wait a few days. I know you are well capable of building things in your sleep, but please for once rest without having your hand in a box full of scraps.”

Bellamy silently chuckled at Sinclairs quip, and he knew that somehow Sinclair won the argument. Raven finally deflated.

“Okay. I’ll give it two days, but then I’m going back to work whether or not I’m cleared.”

“That’s something you’ll have to take up with Abby.” Sinclair responded. He had oftentimes considered himself the Raven whisperer, because when times were tough he was the only one who could get through to her.

Even after all the stress they had been through, Bellamy found himself relishing in this wholesome and rare moment.

Harper and Monty seemed to have gotten closer, and most of the people in recovery were forming new friendships and lighthearted memories. Bellamy was glad people weren’t letting Mountain Weather weigh down on them. Bellamy couldn’t say the same thing. He had tried to keep his thoughts away from it all, but the truth was that he couldn’t. Where was Clarke? Was Clarke alive? Couldn’t I have made her stay? How are we going to move forward? What about the grounders? His mind was plagued with almost everything possible. Every what if and every scenario. But Bellamy had to stay strong for them. He had to stay strong for Clarke. So he shoved his emotions deep down and was determined to be better than he was.

Jasper was a different story. A depressing, temperamental, drunken story. He blamed all of his problems on Clarke. He was absolutely, positively, outraged that Clarke was nowhere to be found. He thought she was probably frolicking in some field, happy as can be that she abandoned her friends and family. It was all her fault to him. Clarke would always be a mere nuisance in his life. Someone he wished was erased from existence permanently. She was the only reason he could never have love. First Octavia fell in love with a grounder, then Maya died in his arms because Clarke pulled that stupid lever. If she just didn’t exist the world would be a more pure place. Maybe he could’ve had a wonderful happily ever after with Maya.

Now all Jasper could think to do was drink. His attitude, sense of humor, and sanity all changed for the worse. Jasper was no longer the happy go lucky kid that almost died from a spear to the chest. No, now he was the definition of a living act of crippling depression. He held onto Maya’s MP3 player, which only further deteriorated his mental state. Jasper believed it was the only tie to his dead girlfriend. He was almost always drunk, and never made a good decision. The people that tried to help him, were the people he shut out. First it was Bellamy, then it was Monty. He went to the lengths of shutting out his own best friend just because of one person.

Jasper had never been so rude and impolite to others in his lifetime, he was raised to be better. He refused to take upon his own duties as a member of the Ark. People began to wonder how the man wasn’t dead due to over drinking. Jasper was like a tornado of emotions on his own lately.

Octavia and Lincoln cozied up to each other. Most of the people in Camp Jaha were uncomfortable with the fact that a grounder was staying with them. Nevertheless, Octavia was always a force to be reckoned with and made it clear time and time again that Lincoln was staying. Lincoln may have looked intimidating but Octavia was the scariest of the pair. So people stopped arguing with her after a while. Octavia and Lincoln spent most of their time outside of the Ark and within the camp, much to their dismay. Octavia felt imprisoned and restricted within the walls of the Ark, but leaving was a risk to Lincoln's freedom and they weren’t ready to take that chance just yet. With Octavia always by Lincoln’s side, Bellamy didn’t see her as often. Bellamy trusted Lincoln, and believed he was one of the better grounders. Whether or not Lincoln admitted it he brought out a new side of Octavia, one that Bellamy had never seen. He was thankful for that.

Bellamy continued to check up on all of his friends throughout the week, both looking forward to and dreading his council meeting.

⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆

The council meeting consisted of the temporary council: David Miller, on behalf of the Guard; Sinclair, on behalf of Mecha Station; Kane, on behalf of Alpha Station; Bellamy as a representative for the hundred; and Chancellor Abby. Kane had managed to convince Abby that the hundred had deserved representation, and Bellamy was grateful he had a voice.

They stood around the heptagonal table that was salvaged from the wreckage.

“Everyone is here. The council is now in session.” Abby announced as everyone settled down.

“We should begin to discuss how to move forward, and what to do in regards to the grounders.” Kane instantaneously insisted.

The rest of the council murmured in a joyous agreement, much to Abby’s dismay. Bellamy could already sense Abby’s frustration levels rising. Reluctantly, Abby nodded along with the rest of them. The council turned their gazes to Abby, seeking her opinion first.

“We should have nothing to do with the grounders. They aren’t reliable, and it is only a matter of time before they attempt to wipe us out.” She took a breath and spoke again.

“Having an alliance isn’t an option, and they will not hesitate to betray us again. I have learned that Earth is survival of the intellectual and cunning. Grounders only know brute force, and do not use their brains when in a tough situation.”

The room was silent, but consisted of mixed reactions. David seemed to be in agreement, but Kane, Bellamy, and Sinclair were of different mindsets.

“We should work with the grounders.” Kane said to break the silence and everyone’s gaze shot to him.

Abby already had her rebuttal and was ready to fight back, as both Griffin women oftentimes did. Kane shot her a glare to hear him out, and hesitantly she backed down.

“It may not be easy, or even ideal, especially after what the Commander did at Mount Weather. But this is their home and we are their unwanted guests who blew up their warriors, bombed one of their essential bridges, burned down and massacred multiple villages.” He emphasized the word massacred, as he truly wanted to prove a point. There was a long pause for everyone to consider his statement.

“I want to know what Bellamy thinks.” Sinclair requested from the council after a momentary period of quiet.

Bellamy was slightly shocked, but he welcomed the feeling of being wanted.

“I think that the Grounder’s population is massive, and we wouldn’t be able to take them on even if it was an option.” He took a moment to glance around the table and his gaze landed on Abby.  
“We can’t ignore the Grounders forever. So we might just have to learn how to live alongside each other.”

“How can you say that? They tried to kill you and- what, suddenly you want to be friends with them?” Abby retorted.

“Like Kane said, we did a lot of horrible things to the grounders, and we have to think of the big picture. It’s what Clarke would do.” Bellamy shot back.

It was now Abby’s turn to be taken aback.

“If we want to live on the ground we are going to have to set our pride aside and make compromises.” Sinclair determined.

Before anyone could respond, hasty and heavy footsteps echoed through the corridor outside of the council room. One of the guards bursted into the room, out of breath. Bellamy had once been on the guard and he knew that this person wasn’t apart of the original guard.

“Chancellor there is a Grounder messenger at the gates.”

All of the council members glanced at each other, and didn’t hesitate to file out of the room. The sound of their footsteps syncing with each other created a beat on the steel floor. The sun began to filter through the hallways as they neared the exit of the ship. They stepped down from the ship on to the dirt covered Earth. The grey walls instantly disappearing behind them. Their once choir of footsteps was now muffled by the soft grass. Everytime the sun hits their skin it feels as if they are in a dream, like this momentous Earth landing was all an illusion. They slowly approached the gate, not knowing if they should have brought weapons, or even more guards with them.

They all scanned the grounder. His skin was glistening in the sun, a light mocha color. His horse was large and formidable, perfect for the man on top. It was chestnut brown, a beautiful color to compliment it’s black mane. The dark colors were all complimented by the spirals and shapes drawn in white paint onto the horse’s rear and chest. The man had multiple long complex braids, each of which were unique in their own sense. He had tattoos on his face, also quite masterfully done. To compliment his facial structure, the warrior had a long beard, ending off at his collarbone. He was covered in what seemed to be light armor, which was hiding another off-white colored long sleeve shirt. Along with that, he was also wearing black trousers and swords strapped onto his hip. This man was truly a sight to behold, almost chiseled by God himself. He kept his head held high, confidence and pride oozing from the man.

“Who are you?” Abby immediately spat, as she was insulted by the warrior’s audacity to show up.

“I am Falo kom Trikru, and I bring a message from the Commander.”

“I want nothing to do with your Commander.”

“Abby wait.” Kane interrupted, “Let’s hear his message before we plot a course of action.”

Reluctant as ever, Abby looked to the warrior and nodded.

“Heda congratulates you on your victory at the Mountain. She hopes that we can set our differences aside and look towards a future together. She requested that I tell you Trikru wishes to create a new alliance with Skaikru, and she is hopeful that you are amenable to work with them.”

All around considered his statement for a moment but Abby was already riled up. Before she could lash out, Kane spoke up.

“How much time do we have to answer this message?”

“Before the sun sets.” The warrior answered, and his expression remained impassive.

Kane looked to Abby, pleading with her.

“Abby, please let us at least discuss this with the council.”

“I am the Chancellor and it’s my decision to make.”

“Not if it’s a decision that influences our future, Abby. What do you think would Clarke do? Clarke would think about the future rather than the past.” Bellamy retorted.

That almost shut Abby up.

“How do we know she won’t stab us in the back again?”

This time it was Falo who spoke up.

“May I speak?” Falo asked, feeling the need to defend his Heda. They all looked at him, and Kane nodded.

“Heda made a sacrifice, a few for the many. Did Klark kom Skaikru not do the same?”

That stung for everyone around, except Abby. He had just poked an irritable mother bear, which made her even more irritated.

“Your Commander had a choice. Clarke didn’t, so don’t even compare the two.”

Falo seemed as though he wanted to argue more, but he knew better and kept his mouth shut.

But Bellamy and Kane saw what the warrior meant. As Abby had once realized; they weren’t so different. Sinclair seemed to have the same realization and David seemed open to the idea.

“Abby, he’s right. Clarke pulled the same stunt Lexa did. Without the Grounders, we are going to die down here and you have to realize that even if it’s difficult. But life is never easy. When we first came down to the ground I thought I would get to see Nate, build a nice house and live happily ever after, but that wasn’t the case. Maybe with the help of the grounders we can get there some day. I think we should start an alliance, and I am sure we can convince everyone else to agree.” David declared to Abby. Even the guards on duty at the gate seemed touched by David’s speech. They wanted their dreams to become a reality too.

Abby wasn’t easily swayed. Falo’s horse huffed impatiently and slightly shifted.

“Let’s take another leap of faith and see how it plays out. The council is in agreement, but are you?” Kane tried.

That was all it took to break down one of Abby’s walls. Reluctantly, of course.

“Okay” She muttered and looked to the warrior, “We can discuss the terms of an alliance with Trikru, and Trikru only.” Abby said with a sigh.

Falo nodded.

“Heda will be most pleased, Abi kom Skaikru. Leidon.” With that, Falo turned towards the forest and rode off on his horse. He would take the news to Polis and hope that Heda was making the right move.

⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆

Forever. It goes on Forever. The Dead Zone feels like it is never ending. In one direction, sand, in the other, sand. And you would not believe what was on the other two sides. More sand. Murphy was absolutely fed up with all this City of Light stuff. He even considered turning back a few times. The sand was a light gold, with a hint of hazel. It was so fine, that when someone picked up the sand it fell right through even the tiniest cracks in their hands. There were no people, no trees, no water, and especially no food. The wind picks up the sand every time it passes.

“I would rather be at the grounder camp than here.” Murphy quipped at Jaha. “Maybe if I’m lucky you’ll float me.”

“Nonsense. When we find the City of Light it will all be worth it.” Jaha seemed completely unaffected by the heat and lack of sustenance.

The group was covered in sand, sweat, and most likely tears. Murphy had sand where no man should endure to have sand. At least in the grounder camp he had food and water. Their skin was dry and was beginning to crack. Their heavy clothes that were meant to protect them, were only dragging them down.

After travelling for what seemed like an eternity, Murphy was sure he was going insane when he saw a person. One of her hands were wrapped, and she looked frail. Her clothing was covered in sand, and she was wearing a sort of cloth on her head as a hat. She hauled a wheelbarrow behind her with all kinds of junk.

Jaha fixated his gaze on the woman. “We are on our way to the City of Light, care to join us?”

The woman had a sense of power surrounding her, she was obviously strong willed. Murphy would have finally found a reason to accompany this deluded man on this trip if she came.

“No thanks. I will be going back to the forests soon, just need the resources. Do you have any water to spare? I ran out just yesterday. My mouth feels like it’s filled with cotton.”

Murphy needed no more explanation and he gave the girl water. Even after the others in the group protested.

”What’s your name?” Murphy asked, a sly smirk arising on his face.

“Emori.” The woman answered, mirroring the same smirk that covered John’s face.

“Emori, I am Thelonious and these are my fellow believers.” Jaha interrupted.

Emori wasn’t duped, as the man who had given her water didn’t seem like the type of man to be easily swayed. Murphy caught onto that.

“I’m not a believer, I’m more of a survivor.”

Emori nodded, because she too was also a survivor which is why she made her next move.

She pulled out her short sword and held it to the man’s throat, about under his his adam’s apple. Murphy didn’t let it phase him, something like this seemed inevitable to him. Instead he slightly chuckled and got on his knees, which puzzled Emori just slightly. His attitude was not the only thing he flaunted. The audacity on this man is through the roof. After a few seconds, he began playing with the sand as Emori started talking to the rest of the group.

“You aren’t even gonna take me out first? I mean I’m open to kinky stuff but it’s very presumptuous to assume-“ Murphy snarked as he took a handful of sand.

“Murphy, shut up” One of the men in the group shouted at him.

“If you want him to live, throw everything you have into the basket.” Emori demanded.

Murphy made a noncommittal noise.

“My kind of lady.”

“I say we leave him.” The same man suggested, and the others seemed to agree.

“That’s ridiculous. We cannot leave one of our brothers behind. Give your stuff up.” Jaha commanded, and before anyone could protest he gave them a stern look. That seemed to be enough to make them give up their stuff. Emori let them keep one bag and let Murphy go. Murphy however saw an opportunity to leave and decided to take it.

“Let me go with you.” He asked of the woman. Emori nearly laughed.

“I held a sword to your throat and you want to come with me?”

“It’s better than wandering the desert, don’t you think? I think I can be a very useful asset.”

“John that’s ridiculous, you must come with us to the City of Light.” Jaha insisted, but Murphy ignored him.

“I guess I can’t stop you from following me.” Emori threw him a smile and gave Murphy his answer without directly answering him. Emori started walking off, hauling the wheelbarrow with sand trailing behind her as she walked.

Murphy looked at the lost followers behind him. “May we meet again Jaha and friends.” He mockingly shouted, and ran after Emori. He kicked up the sand as he ran, only furthering his taunting. As he left he made an unintelligible cacophony, some words such as ‘Fuck you’ or ‘Get lost suckers’ could be taken from the racket.

Soon enough, it would be Murphy frolicking in some field, happy as can be about the fact he abandoned the Ark.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for Lexa to find out Maun-de had been defeated. 

She was en route back to Polis, atop her personal steed. Ares was an umber shade of brown, with scattered black markings. One of the most prominent markings on the horse was his beautiful snout marking, which was placed right above his nostrils. He had white lines and swirls painted onto his fur.

The trees were home to Lexa, she had trained, played, and found comfort in these forests. It smelt of pine, an enticing scent that welcomed people. It was an earthy smell, damp dirt combined with old fallen leaves. Each tree has its own scent, some smell sweet, and others bitter. This only added character to the already beautiful place. The sounds of the animals in the forest were also no exception. Birds each had their own distinct songs, some frantic and crazy, others soothing. The sounds of deers and elk stepping through the forest in the distance were also another addition to the symphonies of the forest. The soft clicking sound produced by the horses made a calming rhythmic beat on the ground. The rays of the sun that shone through the tops of the trees provided light and warmth. 

To Lexa, it felt like the calm before the storm. She tried to soak in this moment, but thoughts of a desperate Skaikru plagued her thoughts. More specifically, a certain angry Skaikru woman. Lexa remained stoic as it was her duty, but her crippling worry for Clarke didn’t stray far. She held onto the moment her and Clarke had together in the tent; the soft press of lips that held hope for a future. It was all for nothing now. Lexa had made her decision and destroyed any ounce of hope, as it was also her duty. Her people will always be her priority and she had no choice in the matter. She was foolish to believe that they could have ever worked out. But she knew that one day, the two would meet again and she would abandon her rational thoughts. That was one of the many affects Clarke had on her. The fearless woman had burned all her walls down and often made her second guess herself.

So Lexa tried to rebuild the walls that Clarke had so skillfully destroyed. The future of her people rested in her hands, and she could not allow for past relations to get in the way. So Lexa found comfort in the trip back to Polis, hours of uninterrupted and silent travel, only stopping to rest their horses and eat. This time gave Lexa and her thoughts a moment to figure each other out.

That was until the Trikru scout Lexa had ordered to stay at the mountain came bursting through the clearing on a horse. The Trikru scout had been with Lexa when she made the deal with one of the Maunon. Lexa wanted to see how it would play out for Skaikru and may have slightly dishonored the deal to do so. She had ordered the scout to watch and not interfere. The scout came to a stop when she saw Heda and dismounted her horse.

“Moba, Heda. But I have news from Maun-de.”

“Speak freely.” Lexa had learned that people would not speak without a filter unless she stated otherwise.

“After you ordered me to stay, I patrolled from the trees. I saw Klark kom Skaikru go in, and bring her people out in a matter of a few minutes. I have never seen anything like it. Against your orders, I went to investigate. The Maunon are no longer.” Her accent was heavy, but Lexa got the point.

Lexa remained impassive, but internally she was relieved. Clarke was alive. It seemed as though a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders, she felt as if she could finally breathe.

“A few minutes? What did you see?” Lexa questioned, slightly puzzled at what damage Clarke could’ve done in only mere minutes. 

“It was a horrible sight to witness Heda. Their skin was burnt and red, red bumps growing from everywhere on their bodies. They were all on the floor, lying dead. I have no idea what Skaikru did.” 

Lexa considered her story for a moment, she too had no idea at what could have happened. What she did know is that Clarke had somehow managed to save her people, and Skaikru would be a strong ally.

“What is your name, scout?” Lexa asked her.

“Arling, Heda.” 

Arling was a beautiful warrior. Her tattoos a dark, almost maroon, color. The red contrasted her bright cerulean eyes. She wore two small braids on either side of her head, each ending with a white feather. She wore the same hairstyle as Lexa, as it symbol respect towards towards Heda. It was a messy hairstyle, but she seemed to be able to tame it well. Her tattoos were symmetrical, coming up to her forehead, then creating a soft line towards her neck. They looked almost like red panda markings. One singular line came down from her mid-forehead to the bridge of her nose. Her lips were a soft peach, and her skin an extremely fair white with a hint of mocha. She wore a black cloak made of an extremely light fabric, allowing her to be agile whenever needed.

“Arling kom Trikru, you will accompany me to Polis and inform the council of what you saw.”

“Sha, Heda.” 

Lexa allowed Arling an opportunity to rest before mounting their horses and riding towards the capital. Lexa allowed her mind to be filled with thoughts of Clarke.

Clarke was smart, and would work with the Commander despite what happened at Maun-de. She would do what was best for her people and Lexa admired that about Clarke. Forced into a leadership position but served it well; just like herself. She would do everything to prove to Clarke that she had harbored no ill intentions, knowing full well that she would never be trusted by the woman from the sky ever again. 

The rest of the trip was uneventful, but when they finally made it to Polis, Lexa let a wave of relief wash over her. 

The gates of Polis were built of a wooden frame, supported by strong metal bars. The walls of Polis were a thick concrete, seemingly indestructible. Two guards opened up the gate as the group of people entered Polis, lead by Heda. A crowd was already formed by the gate as Lexa entered, cheering and chanting for the successful voyage and return of their Heda. Heda rode through the streets of Polis, two guards on horseback by her side. One was on crowd control, the other there for purely protection purposes. The cheering and chanting still was strong, even nearing the tower. The tower was old and broken down, but still held strong. It was over 50 stories tall, a nearly ancient relic that stood from before Praimfaya. The fire atop it is always burning, a symbol for their people. Almost at the entrance of the tower, she shifted her steed to face the crowd. She scanned the crowd, raising her right hand to signify silence.

“Hosh op. I have freed our people, but it was Skaikru who destroyed the Mountain Men. Klark kom Skaikru has ensured that the Mountain and its inhabitants will no longer plague our lives. Let it be known.” Lexa spoke in Trigedasleng, her voice was powerful and boomed throughout the city. 

The crowd cheered, chants of “Wanheda” and “Heda” followed.

Lexa looked ethereal in the moment. Her hair was pulled down her back, strands being messily but almost strategically braided. Her chiseled jaw was extremely prominent due to her posture at the moment. Her hands were gently placed atop her horses head, gently stroking the beautiful equine’s mane. Her green eyes scanned the crowd as they all continued cheering. Lexa’s warpaint was complimenting her beautiful jade and forest green eyes. She was dressed in her full battle armor. Her red sash flowed with the oncoming breeze, the moment seemed like it could be frozen in time forever. This was a momentous occasion which was to be remembered.

After a beat, Lexa turned her back to the crowd and continued to the tower along the stone path of the main street, her guards trailing slightly behind. She kept her head held high and her expression illegible, her posture kept straight.

When her group arrived at the tower, she dismissed her horse and started barking orders at her guards.

Once she ensured there was something for everyone to do, she began her stride into the tower. Two guards followed suite, and the the sound of their boots clanking against the floor bounced off the walls. The head handmaiden and Lexa’s personal healer waited for her at the lift. 

Alessa was an inch shorter than Lexa, her dirty blonde hair reaching almost to her lower back. She wore her hair up in a half up half down loose fishtail braid. Her hair was not straight, but not curly either, it was the perfect in between. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, the left eye surrounded by her custom Trikru tattoos. Spirals, arrows, and triangles made up her beautiful tattoos. They went down from her neck and down her arm to create an almost tree like tattoo. She was wearing a simple off-white t-shirt and brown trousers. 

“Heda, it is good to see you again. I hope you are well.” Alessa greeted Lexa warmly, a welcoming grin on her face. She was relieved that Heda was now safe in Polis.

“As good as I can be considering the circumstances. I assume you have news?” Lexa nodded as she remained stoic, but she too was relieved to see Alessa. Lexa stepped onto the lift along with her two guards and Alessa.

Their friendship went back all the way back to Lexa’s conclave. Alessa had been an apprentice healer and was mentored by the head handmaiden of Lexa’s predecessor. After conclave training, the young fisa was instructed to inspect the Natblidas for injuries. When Lexa became Heda, the former handmaiden had already passed and Alessa took her place. From there, she managed to squeeze her way through Lexa’s walls, even after what happened to Costia.

“Sha, the council will be meeting tomorrow following your return. They will most likely wish to discuss the events at Maun-de.” Alessa informed, though her expression displayed that she had more she wanted to say.

Lexa noticed as much and decided to push. 

“Sha, I assumed this much. But that is not news. Speak freely.”

Alessa nodded, and chose her next words very carefully.

“No it is not all. I heard your speech about Skaikru. It was the correct thing to do, however I am worried some people may try to embellish the story.” 

“You mean Azgeda may try to embellish the story. I do know this. But I cannot take credit for something I did not do. That would make me a dishonorable Heda.” 

“I know this Heda, but Plana Nia will not see it that way.”

“Then let her see it how she wants.” 

Alessa sensed that the discussion was over and dropped it. 

They arrived to the floor with Lexa’s quarters, and stepped out of the lift.

“I would see Titus in the meeting room.” 

“Sha Heda, I will have food ready for you there.” Alessa responded. 

Lexa nearly quipped back but instead held her tongue and nodded. She watched as Alessa retreated into the stairwell, and then made her way to her quarters. The hallway to her quarters were warm and had few candles lit, as it was still daytime. She passed by doors that led into empty quarters. 

Her doors were a warm shade of light brown wood and had a unique pattern carved into them. Lexa entered her living space, the walls were lined with candles. Alessa always bullied her about the unholy amount of candles she owns. She claimed that even the tower looked like a huge candle. Every room in the tower had more candles than necessary. There were candles on the ceiling, behind her headboard, her table, next to her window, next to her bed, candles being held up by buddhas, you name it, she has a candle there. Lexa didn’t care. Her bed was made from wood, carved to have extravagant patterns. Her headboard was a work of art on its own. It was a long rounded rectangle with two wing-like shapes on the sides. There were two couches, one being larger than the other. They were surrounding a small table, which was also covered by loads of candles. Small metal cages were hung from the ceiling with candles inside, serving as lamps. A few tables were scattered through the room, with random maps and letters on them. 

Lexa entered her bathroom, and looked at herself in the slightly rusted mirror. Her warpaint was lightly smeared and dried blood, sweat, and grime highlighted her features. She unbuckled her coat and unstrapped her swords, leaving her in just a dark shirt and tight black trousers. She used a wet cloth to clean her face. 

When she finished, a knock sounded from the door as if on cue.

“Min yu op.” 

A handmaiden came walking into the room, carrying a bucket of water to ready Lexa’s bath.

⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆

Lexa stood in the small meeting room. It was much more intimate compared to the council chamber and made sense for a conservation with Titus. 

Lexa was wearing light gray shirt, which showed off her relatively defined biceps and triceps and the tattoo on her right arm. She wore another pair of black trousers, and had four daggers strapped to her waist. And one in her boot as a precaution, but only she knew that. She had skipped the warpaint, as this was her only meeting for the night. 

Lexa glanced over her city, leaning against the door jamb, anticipating Titus’s arrival. It was now dark outside, but the city roared with life. Torch lights were bright enough to see from the top of the tower. Lexa could hear the distant drumming and the occasional cheers. For tonight, they would be fully liberated from their biggest threat and would celebrate this momentary liberation. Lexa was already embracing this newly found peace. However, Lexa was no fool, she was always the Commander and there was always something to be done. There would never be a day where she was relieved of her duties, not until she was dead.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She took a brief moment to compose herself and organize her thoughts. She closed the balcony doors and walked towards the round wooden table that sat in the middle of the room. The table was covered in a wide assortment of foods. Dried meats were at the center of the table, with breads and fruits surrounding them, along with a canister of water.

“Min yu op.” 

Lexa’s guards opened the doors to reveal Arling.

“Heda.”

“Arling. It is good to see you. I hope your quarters at the guard house were acceptable?” Lexa inquired

“Sha Heda.” 

Lexa leaned against the wood table, her posture straight. She gestured to the foods on the table that Alessa had left for them.

“Please, help yourself. Titus should be joining us soon.” Lexa insisted, and Arling didn’t hesitate to sit and start grabbing foods, while she poured herself a drink.

Lexa was glad that there was a witness here with her. Because soon, she would be facing the wrath of Titus who often opposed Lexa’s decisions. In good faith of course, he was always looking out for Heda. He had saw something special in Lexa during her conclave, but was not used to Lexa’s approach to certain situations. Today would be no exception, but she wasn’t in the mood to argue with him. 

After a few moments, Titus entered the room. He was quite a big man, standing a few inches over Lexa but his figure was lean. He had some sort of stone in his ears, acting as gauges. His tattoos were a series of circles on his head, slowly getting larger as they went down, the last row had animals and symbols separated by two lines. He had a long brown robe that covered his boots, held closed by a rope around his waist.

“Heda.” Titus both acknowledged and greeted. 

“Fleimkepa.” Lexa nodded, and gestured towards the food. Titus planned to skip the pleasantries. 

“I heard about your speech, Heda. How is it possible that Skaikru defeated the Maunon?”

Instead of answering him, Lexa turned to Arling and sent her a slight nod.

Arling began thoroughly describing what she experienced. 

“Heda had ordered me to stay and watch after making a deal with one of the Maunon; they would turn over our people in exchange for us to walk away. The army retreated and I patrolled from the trees. I had saw Klark kom Skaikru enter the mountain through the tunnels. Within a matter of minutes she brought all of her people out and remained unscathed. Heda had ordered me to only watch, however I disobey her orders and went to investigate after Skaikru had left. It was dead silent and as I explored, on one of the floors held every inhabitant of the Maun-de. They had all been killed. Their skin seemed as though it was boiled. After I finished surveying I mounted my horse and raced after Heda, which led us to this moment.”

Titus took a moment to process everything but before he could respond Lexa spoke up.

“I told the citizens of Polis the truth because I should not take full credit for the deliverance of our people. Our people should be thanking Skaikru, and we should be working with them.”

Titus had an incredulous look on his face, and Lexa nearly chuckled at his melodramatic reaction. He didn’t think before acting, so he would soon regret his next words.

“That is absolutely ridiculous! How could you even consider that as an option? Skaikru is an unstable and underdeveloped group of people and you wish to work with them? Might I remind you that you may have a bad reputation among them Heda? You cannot stab someone in the back and then expect them to skip around in the forests with you.”

Lexa’s expression became dangerous, her jade eyes became shades darker, and were threatening. She began a slow stride toward Titus. Counting each step, one by one. Step. Step. Step. The clicking of her boots against the stone floor was the only sound in the room. She kept her right hand on the hilt of one of her daggers.

“Do not mock me Titus.” Her voice was soft and quiet, but her tone was stern and carried so much more than words. 

Step. Step. Step.

“Must I remind you I am your Heda. You are very fortunate that you are the Fleimkepa, otherwise I would have no mercy.”

Step. Step. Step. By now she was face to face with Titus and could hear his quick, sharp breaths. She stopped moving. Titus couldn’t look her in the eyes. 

“Look me in the eyes, Fleimkepa.” and he did.

“My patience is finite. Do not test it.” Lexa warned; her voice was cold as ice and sharper than any sword or dagger in Polis. Her face was unmoving and emotionless, yet filled with every emotion possible.

Titus visibly swallowed. He had clearly overstepped. His voice was shaky when he said “Sha, Heda.” 

She took a few steps back, pleased with his response. Lexa had never sparked that kind of reaction from Titus and was glad they finally had a mutual understanding. He had picked the wrong day to push Lexa, because she was more than willing to push back harder.

Arling watched the interaction and was glad she was not in Titus’s shoes. Arling would have ran through ten villages in ten minutes. It would make any man cower to his knees and swear fealty to Heda. She held her breath until it was over. While it had only lasted a few minutes, it felt like an eternity. 

“I will bring it up in the council meeting tomorrow and I hope you will be supportive of my decision.” Lexa left no room for discussion but raised her eyebrow at Titus, challenging him to argue with her. 

“Of course, Heda.” A wise decision on Titus’s part.

“Good. You are both dismissed.”

They didn’t hesitate to file out of the room, leaving Lexa by herself. She leaned back against the table and took a moment to regather her composure, breathing deeply. The moment reminded her of when Clarke had pushed her against the table, telling her that Lexa’s commander facade was transparent. She slightly chuckled to herself at the memory, and ignored the pang of bitterness it left. Clarke had disarmed her in a method different from physical. 

She had only a few moments of peace before another knock sounded from the door, she sighed. Always Heda.

“Min yu op.” 

Alessa entered the room. 

“Heda. I have brought some tea, one of the Trikru merchants was very insistent on you having some.” She gave Lexa warm, familiar smile. Alessa looked to the table and back to the Commander, setting down the jar of tea.

“Have you eaten yet?” Alessa interrogated, and Lexa let out one of her rare chuckles in response.

“Always fretting over me, I will eat. Will you join me?” Lexa both quipped and asked Alessa. The healer nodded in response.

Both of the women sat down, across from each other. Lexa felt guilt for being testy towards Alessa in the lift. It was unlike her, and Lexa had no idea why she felt irritable. It was a dangerous emotion to feel. So Lexa would have to shove her emotions aside, just for a moment.

“Alessa I am sorry for taking my frustrations out on you.”

“Don’t be, Heda. We are all human. I have no doubt you are beating yourself up about it.”

“I had no right to.” Lexa expressed her guilt clearly. Alessa nodded, both accepting Lexa’s apology and agreeing with her.

Both women started piling food onto their plates, basking in the peaceful silence. Lexa found comfort in the cheers flooding into the room from the outside. She poured herself a cup of the tea. 

“When I was walking here I passed Titus and the Trikru scout.”

Lexa made a noncommittal noise, and Alessa chuckled in response.

“I assume they were fearful of the wrath of Heda.”

“Mmm. Something like that.” Lexa said as she traced the rim of her cup with the pad of her thumb. The pair fell into friendly, comfortable, light conversation. As two friends who hadn’t seen each other in weeks, not as Heda and fisa.

After a few minutes of conversation, something was weighing down on Lexa’s mind. Or someone. Alessa’s occupation could have been the Heda whisperer, who would need Titus then? She would let Lexa take the lead, as she was very unpredictable.

“Your staring is loud, fisa.” Lexa snided.

“Your thinking is louder.” Alessa shot back.

The truth was, Lexa was worrying. She didn’t regret her decision at the mountain at all, but that would cause issues with Skaikru. Titus was correct when expressing the fact that Skaikru wouldn’t welcome her with open arms, it would be more like hundreds of guns and metal walls. It was not going to be easy at all, Lexa didn’t even know if it was going to be possible. She was hoping that Skaikru was smart enough to make a good decision, partly because she wanted to prove Titus wrong. She hoped Clarke would lead them in the right direction. She also spent a lot of time thinking about Clarke, but she would not say that out loud. Not yet. 

Lexa recalled the moment when the two women had met in Lexa’s tent to Alessa. The executions, the pauna, the plans to infiltrate the mountain, the missile, and their conflicts but excluded her feelings for Clarke. She then built up to going to the mountain, where she had left Skaikru to fend for themselves and mentioned the part where Skaikru came out on top. Alessa would occasionally comment and ask questions, but stayed mostly silent.

Alessa stayed quiet and took a moment to comprehend what Lexa said. She then read Lexa’s body language and could tell there was more to the story.

“There is more isn’t there?”

Lexa nodded in response.

“I assume you will tell me when you are ready. But now you must rest.” Alessa dismissed.

Lexa couldn’t stop the smile from creeping up onto her face.

“Otaim, fisa.” Lexa teased.

“Yes. Your duty is to serve us but my duty is to make sure you are in the capacity of doing so. Reshop Heda.” 

It was clear she wouldn’t take no as an answer, so Lexa stood from her seat and faced Alessa for a moment. “Reshop.” 

With that, Lexa made her way out of the room and ventured to her quarters. 

⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆》⋆

The next morning, Lexa was waiting for the council to convene. In her quarters, she sharpened her steel swords using a rough stone. One short sword, one medium length sword, and one longsword. Each short has its own intricate swirls and patterns. Each hilt was made of rosewood, a relatively dark wood, finished with gold. The action was simple but it provided Lexa comfort and a distraction.

The commander knew it would be difficult to convince the council an alliance with Skaikru was an option. But nothing was ever easy, she spent most of her time in Polis arguing with the council. Every clan was different and she appreciated the diversity, but the varying values of each clan made politics difficult and risky. Heda always found a way to work around it.

A knock sounded from her door.

“Min yu op.” She instructed.

Titus cautiously entered her room, still shaken up by their last conversation.

“The council has convened and it awaits your arrival, Heda.” He informed her, betraying nothing beyond formality. 

She buckled her swords onto her waist. Today she had skipped her full battle regalia but her warpaint still coated her face. Lexa knew better than anyone that appearances were important, but Lexa had just freed her people from the Maun-de. She didn’t need her armor to prove how formidable she was.

She began her silent stride to the council chambers, two of her guards and Titus towing behind her. 

When she entered the room, all eyes were on her, and they all stood for her. Admiration and awe. The Azgeda ambassador seemed to have a forced reaction, but Lexa wouldn’t let that bother her today.

The council chamber was already filled in exception for Lexa’s throne placed atop the dais at the far center of the room. The commander began approaching her throne, walking along a red carpet. There were 6 chairs on either side of the throne, split evenly from either side of the door in which Heda had entered through. Light shone through the large balcony positioned right behind the throne. It was a large open space with no railing, which had proven to be convenient to Lexa a handful of times. Guards were scattered throughout the room, almost looking as if they were ready to pounce at anyone who did any wrong.

Heda ascended the dais and stood in front of her throne, facing the council, and quickly studied their expressions. Titus took his place beside her throne and announced;

“Be seated. The council is now in session.” and everyone did.

“Heda, if I may.” the Louwoda Kliron ambassador requested.

Ariam stood out quite a bit from the rest of the council members. He was taller than everyone, his stature going at 6’7”. He was lanky, but moderately toned for his height. His skin was naturally tanned, and his hair was dark and curly. Unlike most men, he kept his hair relatively close to his scalp. He seemed extremely young, baby faced with the exception of some stubble on his cheeks and a small concentration of messy short hairs on his chin. His face however bore years of experience in battle and politics, in which he was forced into a leadership position at a young age. Lexa didn’t personally know much about the man though, only the information from the debriefing Titus had given her. His experience took physical form of scars, wrinkles, and the lack of emotion he had usually shown on his face. Tattoos threatened to peak out from his shirt, but none covered his face.

“Sha, Ariam kom Louwoda Kliron.” 

“On behalf of Shadow Valley, we are very pleased with you and very proud to call you Heda.” Ariam beamed.

Before she could respond, the Trikru ambassador asked for permission to speak.

Aspen’s voice was low and raspy, it seemed to go well with his general physique. He was tall, buff, and absolutely gorgeous. His face tattoo - a line going through his brow - covered what seemed to be a large, nasty scar. Around his eyes and covering his eyelids, were black semi-circles that defined his green-hinted brown irises. Poking out from under his shirt were his shoulder and chest tattoos that resembled scratches and went down to his lower pectorals. His beard was held together by two bands, stopping at his mid chest. During this formal gathering he wore his long hair in a singular ponytail. His arms were muscular, and had tattoos with intricate swirls and what resembled the night sky. The man opened his mouth, and his words echoed throughout the room.

“Heda, I believe I am speaking on behalf of all the council when I say that we are proud of you. You told us that joining together would be the downfall of the Maun-de, and you were correct. We all will continue to stand behind you”

Murmurs of agreement from the rest of the council followed, the Azgeda seemed wary. Lexa allowed the commotion to continue, before raising her right hand to signify silence. 

“Thank you for your loyalty. But I cannot take full credit for the destruction of the Maun-de.” 

She turned her head to Titus and gave him a nod and he didn’t need to be told twice.

“Bring in Arling kom Trikru.” Titus announced to one of the guards, who nodded in response and disappeared into the hallway.

Within seconds Arling was stepping into the council chambers and eyed its members carefully, determining the kind of people they were. Trikru scouts had a tendency to psychoanalyze people; Lexa had been trained to do the same before her conclave, when Anya had mentored her. Oftentimes people knew better than to show blatant emotion, but the most simple body cues could give them away. She stopped a few feet in front of the stone dais, which had seen so much history, and gave a silent nod of respect to Heda.

“Many of you have heard of the speech I gave when entering Polis. None of it was false, Skaikru ensured that the Maun-de can no longer torment our lives and the lives of the generations to come. It was a task that no man has ever been able to accomplish.” Lexa reiterated.

The Azgeda ambassador sneered. Lexa tilted her head, slightly bewildered by the fact Azgeda was already trying to challenge her.

“Does Wren kom Azgeda have something to say?” Lexa challenged.

“How can we be certain that Skaikru actually defeated the Maunon?” Wren shot back, in the most respectful way possible. As if challenging Heda was respectful in the first place.

Wren was almost too beautiful to fit in with the rest of the Azgeda. She seemed as if rather than a council member she was royalty on her own. She had extremely light scarification done to her, the most prominent being the one that traveled down the bridge down the side, then continued down her nose down to her left nostril. The scar extended to reach her cheek, but no further. Her hair was a little longer than her shoulders, starting straight but ending in loose waves. Her eyes were a beautiful yet piercing green, surrounded by brown, as if she held the spirit of the forest in her eyes. Her natural expression was nothing short of a constant scowl.

“I had made a deal with a Maunon, our people in exchange for us to retreat. Arling kom Trikru stayed at the mountain and watched from a distance on my command. Tell them Arling, what you saw.”

“I watched from a distance, I saw Klark kom Skaikru enter the Maun-de, and come out the front door unscathed in a matter of minutes.“

The council seemed puzzled, but stayed silent and listened intently.

Arling went on to explain what she saw when she entered the mountain and her journey to find Heda. It was nothing Lexa had not aware of beforehand. When she finished, there was a moment of silence. She gestured for Arling to stand off to the side and she obeyed.

Korey kom Floukru looked to the Commander, a question in her eyes. Lexa nodded, giving her permission.

“That seems impossible, how is it that Klark kom Skaikru could achieve something like this in such little time?” The Floukru ambassador asked the question everyone had been wondering. 

“A brilliant question, one I have myself, and one of which only Skaikru knows the answer to.” Lexa suggested.

“What is it you are trying to insinuate, Heda?” Korey inquired.

“I am not trying to insinuate anything. It is fact that Skaikru is formidable when hiding behind their technology, they are equally skilled at improvising. I am suggesting we are open to living alongside Skaikru, rather than work against them. They have proven to be useful, am I wrong?” Heda argued. The council members began to process her words.

“If I may, Heda.” Wren’s requested almost sounded sarcastic, but Lexa dismissed it and nodded.

“It is true, Skaikru is powerful, but they are also unpredictable and temperamental. You betrayed them and I highly doubt they would even look at us before dismissing your proposal. As we speak they are most likely plotting your demise and preparing for a new war. Skaikru takes time to prepare and if we demolish them now, it won’t be an issue.” Wren countered.

“I did not say working with them would be easy and there will no doubt be backlash from both sides. But Skaikru would offer a new perspective and a culture completely different from all the clans in the Kongeda. New insights on tek and healing. It is worth exploring. They are misguided, but with the right leadership in place Skaikru has the potential to be great.” Lexa assured.

All the members were contemplating their options.

“Heda, if I may?” Aspen asked, and she nodded.

“Perhaps working with Skaikru is the answer, but they will not be so welcoming. Maybe we should start small, and propose an alliance with Trikru and see how it plays out.” Aspen proposed. 

Most of the council appeared to like that idea, although Wren and the Sangedakru ambassador didn’t seem to appreciate the idea of living with Skaikru. Lexa would have Titus watch the two ambassadors to see if any suspicious relationship was transpiring between them. 

“With permission from the council, this proposal can be arranged.” Lexa determined.

Seven of the council members in agreement stood up without hesitation, the rest stood reluctantly; Wren was the last ambassador to stand. 

“Very well. You all may be seated. Are there any other matters to discuss?” 

The rest of the meeting seemed to drag on, with simple and insignificant skirmishes and issues with facile solutions. Everything seemed lighter, now that they no longer had to live in the shadow of the mountain. 

It wasn’t long before the council was dismissed. Lexa waited for the room to clear out before ordering Titus around.

“Titus, fetch me Falo kom Trikru.” 

It wouldn’t be long before Lexa had to face her own demons once again.


End file.
